


Happy endings are acts of revolution

by random_TodoIzu_lover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: poetry_fiction, Poems, Poetry, Queer Themes, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_TodoIzu_lover/pseuds/random_TodoIzu_lover
Summary: This poem was inspired by 'my life is not the prop in your sob story (the revolution will not be televised)' by https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity . I feel this so hard and had to write a poem.
Kudos: 5





	Happy endings are acts of revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aletterinthenameofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [my life is not the prop in your sob story (the revolution will not be televised)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617140) by [aletterinthenameofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity). 



> DO NOT COPY THIS WORK!! IF WOULD LIKE TO PUT IT ON ANOTHER SITE CREDIT AND LINK ME!!

### Happy endings are acts of revolution

My life is not a prop in your sob story,  
The revolution will not be televised,  
Because I'm tired of broken promises,  
And I'm tired of your lies.

I'm sick of seeing broken hearts,  
With their happiness torn away,  
Just so the _'hero'_ of your story,  
Has a reason to save the day.

It's not your right to leave us broken,  
So be ready the weather the storm,  
For an uprising is coming,  
To take back what never was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!!! If you did plz leave a comment and if you would like to request any poetry tell me the subject and/or lines you would like me to include. I will gift it to you. aletterinthenameofsanity, if you see this, Plz know you are not alone and that all of us support you!!! As I said before do not copy, and if you would like to put it up on another site link me. thxs :)))


End file.
